Total Drama World Tour Aftermath 3 My Way
by The Black Candle
Summary: I didn't like the third aftermath of Total Drama World Tour very much so I decided to change it. Note: this is my first fic so no hate please.


**Total Drama World Tour Aftermath 3**

**I was pretty disappointed with the third aftermath of season three. Mainly because it had Noah, Gwen, and Tyler in it, yet mainly focused on Mildred (****horrible character****). So this is my version with actual interviews. Note, in this version, Mildred does not exist and there are no songs (sorry about the song part, I like them too). This is my first story so no hate please.**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own Total Drama, if I did this would be real and not just a fanfiction.**

The scene shows Geoff and Bridgette in the aftermath chair, both smiling. The peanut consisted of LeShawna, Izzy, Harold, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Eva, Trent, and Justin. "Hey all you dudes in T.V. land! Forget the aftermath, this is Total Drama After mayhem!" said Geoff, "I'm Geoff!"

"And I'm Bridgette!" she said, "we've got not one, not two, but three super cool ex-contestants joining us today."

"We've also got the other eliminaties and the people from season's one and two. Eva! Katie and Sadie! Beth! Justin! Trent! Harold! LeShawna! DJ! And Izzy!" All the ex-contestants smiled and waved when their names were announced or otherwise.

** "**Wait a minute, where's Lindsey?" asks Beth.

"Um, we don't know, but maybe she'll surprise us! After all this show is full of surprises!" said Bridgette.

"We're kind of on a time limit, so we should probably get started, lets go to the green room cam to check in with Noah, Tyler, and Gwen!" said Geoff as the screen went to the green room. Showing Lindsey and Tyler making out, Noah looking board as usual reading a book, and Gwen lying on the couch. Looking like a therapy patient and Noah as the therapist.

"Well looks like we've found Lindsey." Joked Bridgette off screen. Gwen started to talk to Noah about her relationship with Courtney and Duncan.

"I mean it wasn't entirely my fault right, I still feel terrible about trying to get her voted off. I just I don't' know." Said Gwen.

"Okay, one I'm not a therapist and two that was pretty low of you." Responded Noah still looking board and taking a break from his book.

"Uh, can't you give me any…what do you mean, what was pretty low?" said Gwen, fist annoyed but then looking interested in what he had to say.

"Oh nothing, accept from the fact that you started an unlikely friendship with Courtney, helped her bring back her punk boyfriend, kissed him behind her back, kept it secret from her to only make her angrier when she found out, started a relationship with Mr. Juvenile with no regret, and then tried to get her voted off by manipulating Cody and making an alliance with Heather. But aside from that nothing I can think of." Said Noah, back to his book, emotionless the entire time. Gwen then proceeded to lay her head back and moan at her "evil" deeds.

"First up in the hot spot is Noah!" announced Geoff as said person walked out to the main room, receiving many cheers from the audience and the peanut gallery.

"So, Noah a ton has happened to you this season!" said Bridgette.

"Not really." Deadpanned Noah.

"Well, maybe not on screen but off screen you got a massive fan base dude!" Geoff tells him, to which he raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and Lindsey got a scholarship to Yale, there's no way I would have a "massive fan base". He replies sarcastically, as usual.

"We've got a ton of questions from your fans, mind answering a few?" asked Bridgette

"Sure."

"Well, since this is Total Drama After Mayhem, we're goanna bring back on of the favorite games we like to play on this show, Truth or Hammer!" announces Geoff as it shows the usual statue getting knocked out by the hammer. "And because I promised Bridgette we'd go easy on you, we're only goanna use questions from your fans instead."

"Fine, hit me with your best shot." Said Noah still looking relaxed.

"Alright, first question, from Cupcakemaker131, Noah, why are you so cynical?" asked Geoff

Noah took a second to think about his answer, "Hmm, probably because I'm the youngest of nine or something like that." His answer surprised not only Geoff and Bridgette, but also the peanut gallery, and the audience. "Wow, really?" asked Bridgette, still dumbstruck.

"Well seeing as how I didn't have to duck from a huge hammer, yes it is true." He responded while everyone was still trying to get over the shock, he looked around confused at their reaction, "what, were you expecting a different answer or something?"

"Dude, you're the youngest of nine, seriously? Okay, well next question." Said Geoff now that everyone had gotten over this surprising answer, "From Carl7924, Noah, what is your biggest fear?"

Noah took a second to consider if he should answer the question honestly, "Electric eels." He answered.

"Is it because of this?" asked Bridgette with a devious smile (well as devious as Bridgette can smile) as Noah's elimination where he got attacked by eels in a pond after he took the Drop of Shame. A lot of people laughed while he remained expressionless.

"No." He said, not sarcastically for once, which cased everyone to look at him confused so he went on, "When I was seven my parents took me and my siblings to the aquarium, it was pretty packed and all I wanted to do was stay home and read. I was leaning on one of the rails and someone, i.e. my brother Jason, accidentally pushed me in to the electric eels tank. I woke up the next day in the hospital." He explained, causing the audience to give him sympathy, to which he remained indifferent about.

"Wow, no wonder you called Alejandro a… what was it again?" asked Beth

"An eel, dipped in grease, swimming in motor oil." Deadpanned Noah.

"Couldn't have said it better myself bro," said Geoff cheerfully, "Speaking of which, here's a question form Stargirl169, Noah, you warned Owen, Tyler, and now Duncan about Alejandro, do you think they now stand a chance against him?"

"Well you saw how Tyler tuned out, since Alejandro has Owen as number one on his "need to eliminate to get million dollars" list I have to assume it wont be long before he's gone. Duncan is a smart and strong player but the others have him as a target too, so their goners, I'm just surprised no one figured it out before me, I mean it was pretty obvious it was him who got you guys eliminated, me included." He responded, his statement about it being obvious about Alejandro's evil deeds confuses many people.

"Um, what do you mean it was obvious?" asked Bridgette as confused as the rest of them.

"Well there was a repeating pattern with his work, he flirts with a girl, gets friendly with someone or sees them as a threat and the next second their thrown out of the plane." Noah responded as though it was obvious, which after considering, they realized he was right.

"Wow, we really let ourselves be manipulated pretty easily." Said Bridgette, earning nods from DJ, LeShawna, and Harold.

"Okay final question, then we'll move on to the next guest." Said Geoff.

"From Noahfangirl101, Noah, now that you've got a billion fan girls are you considering getting a girl friend? If so I'm available." Said Bridgette with the same amused look she gave Trent in the first aftermath in season two.

"Um, one no I'm not interested in getting into a relationship anytime soon. Two, billions of fan girls, what?" asked Noah extremely confused. His response left everyone in a very awkward silence, everyone looking at each other wondering if they should tell him.

"Um dude, you mean you don't know?" asked Trent amazed.

"Know what?" asked Noah.

"I think its time we check in with a viewer on webcam, here's one of Noah's loyal fans." Announced Geoff. Trent then came over and gave him a bucket.

"What's this for?" asked Noah eyeing the bucket. "Trust me dude, you're goanna need it."

The webcam comes up to show a thirteen-year-old girl with blonde, braided hair, green eyes, and braces. She is in a room with a bunch of Noah standees and Total Drama posters. At the sight of her room Noah starts to look uneasy.

"Hi! I'm Casey; I'm Noah's number one fan. I know everything about him!" she said, hugging a Noah doll.

"Okay Casey tell us a few things about him." Said Geoff. Noah eyed the bucket then Trent, who nodded as to say he would need it soon.

"He has a golden lab named David, owns forty book in his room but has read over a three hundred different ones in the past year, his favorite food is mango chicken, he used to have a huge collection of Star Wars Lego sets before selling them on Fred's List, he got his first job when he was six, his room is on the second story in his house which has three stories, making him the only person in his house to not have to share a room but his room is pretty small anyway, his favorite band is Imagine Dragons, he likes to make ceramic bowels and cups in his free time when he's not reading." At this point Noah was starting to look a little green at the girl knowing all this information. "His birthday is July 14, he owns a Robin Hood costume from the Renaissance Fair, he his favorite color is crimson, the worst thing he's ever done is planted a catsup bomb in his sister' s bed, his favorite book is Hamlet, he…" as she went on Noah had finally started to throw up in the bucket Trent gave him.

"Okay I think that's enough of Casey!" said Geoff, also creeped out as the webcam turned off, "Okay everyone that was Noah!" as Noah walked over to the peanut gallery and sat down next to Harold.

"Dude, a Robin Hood costume? The pirate costumes are totally superior." Said Harold, receiving a face full of vomit from Noah. "Gross!"

"While Noah recovers, we'll be right back with Total Drama Aftermath!" said Bridgette, as the scene backed out, Noah is still barfing in the bucket.

"We're back with Total Drama Aftermeyhem! '" announced Geoff, "Noah was that a real shock or what dude?" he asked to a still wide-eyed and barfing Noah. "Okay, now it's time for my favorite segment on the show, That's Goanna Leave a Mark!

The screen shows several scenes of pain, Noah getting attacked by dogs in the confessionals, Owen getting slammed into a chair then a door in Area 51, Sierra's head getting eaten by an emu, and several scenes of Tyler falling over. "And let's not forget," said Geoff as the screen shows Cody punching Duncan in Greece.

"I could watch that all day." Said Harold with a big smile, Noah tried to say something but was still barfing.

"Didn't know little string bean had it in him." Said LeShawna with a smirk.

"I did that once to Duncan in your honor." Harold reminded her.

"You did Ginga-Biscut." She said making Harold smile and quietly said "yes".

"Anyway, our next guest has been injured about 400 times in the past month, has super strong fingers, and was forgotten by his girlfriend until episode seven, Tyler!" announced Bridgette, motioning to the curtain with one coming out. "Tyler!" they go to the green room cam where Tyler and Lindsey were making out and Gwen was walking around talking about her problems with Duncan and Courtney.

"I mean they were always fighting and Courtney didn't really seem happy with Duncan, I did her a favor right?" said Gwen to Tyler and Lindsey who weren't paying attention.

"Dude looks kinda busy, lets move on to Gwen!" said Geoff

"What?!" cried Gwen, wide-eyed.

"Gwen, if you don't come out on your own we're bringing out security." Said Bridgette pointing to the muscular guys in black t-shirts with the word _security _on them. Sighing Gwen walk out of the room to the stage, surprised to be greeted to a room full of polite applause. She shyly waved as she sat down

"So Gwen it's been quite a season for you, do you really think you deserve to be here after all you've been through, all you've done?" asked Geoff.

"Tell the truth Gwen, it's truth or hammer!" said Beth. Gwen looked up and around to find the hammer before answering.

"Aw come on Beth, it's better if they don't know it's coming." said Geoff resulting in Bridgette giving him a warning hit. "Right, sorry."

"Well it would have be nice to still have a chance at the million, but I guess I am pretty happy to be out of the game. Away from Courtney, Alejandro, Sierra, and Heather is nice."

"Do think getting together with Duncan was worth your friendship with Courtney and the million was worth it?" asked Bridgette.

"I don't know, I really like Duncan…" she started but was interrupted by Harold

"I see no reason why you would, the guy is a jerk." He said to Gwen

"Maybe to you, Noah, and Cody but…"

"Just to us?" said Noah who had stopped barfing, "he's the reason you're here."

"What are you talking about, Courtney is the reason I'm here."

"Not necessarily," said Harold, "If he hadn't pushed Cody over the cliff with the dingo you Cody wouldn't have accidentally voted for Sierra."

"Yeah, but he didn't know that would happen."

"I think the guy's a jerk, after he helped Tyler and Alejandro vote me off he used the warning I gave Owen to help himself. He's just there to win the game, nothing else." Said Noah

"He is pretty cruel, remember when he voted off Courtney last season to get to the final three." Said Trent.

"Okay I get it, can't we talk about something else?" said Gwen.

"I've got one, how do you feel about having to go to Heather to vote off Courtney? You know the one who kissed Trent in season one like you kissed Duncan." Said Izzy raising the level of awkwardness.

"Listen, it's not entirely my fault, as for Heather I was actually surprise at how non-Heather like she was this season."

"But seriously Gwen, you know how it feels to have someone kiss your boyfriend, yet you still did it, thoughts?" asked Bridgette.

"It was different then, Heather did it to purposefully to have the others vote off Trent. I never meant to hurt Courtney." Said Gwen.

"But you still tried to get her voted off." Said Katie.

Gwen looked pretty mad now, "Okay the next person to ask me about Courtney or Duncan is going to get seriously maimed!" she said angrily with a death-glare.

"Alright, final question," said Geoff, "Gwen, would you rather stay with Duncan or get back with Trent?" the question made everyone stare back-to-back at Gwen and Trent. It also made Trent stare at Gwen with a little bit of hope. Gwen looked up at the hammer then after a few seconds sucked in her breath to answer.

"It was really cool going out with Trent, he's a great guy. But things are over between us, we're just friends, as for Duncan, I guess I'll see where our relationship goes. Trent, we're still cool right?" asked Gwen.

"We're defiantly still cool." He said.

"Okay, now that Gwen's time is up, we're about to announce the super big twist. One of the lucky ladies is about to get another chance at the million." Said Geoff, everyone gasps at this. Up on the monitor it shows the faces of Bridgette, Gwen, Lindsey, Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Beth, LeShawna, and Eva. "Everyone is about to vote one female contestant back into the game. We're goanna use the voting devices from season two. And you can't vote for yourself."

Everyone was given a voting device, a bunch of the girls looked worried, Noah and DJ looked extremely relived they didn't have the chance to get back in. Everyone started to vote.

"Okay now here are the results." Announced Bridgette.

**Beth-LeShawna "**I think out of all the people here LeShawna deserves it the most, plus she really wants to get back in the game to get back at Alejandro."

**Gwen-Eva "**If those guys deserve to get anyone thrown at them, its Eva."

**Bridgette-Eva **"I know Eva wants to get back in the game, and if Alejandro deserves to compete with anyone, it's her."

**Katie and Sadie-LeShawna 2x "**Me and Sadie decided to vote LeShawna back in the game, she totally deserves it and if either of us were voted back in the game, we'd be separated."

**Eva-LeShawna "**She's the only girl besides me here tough enough to win."

**Lindsey-Beth "**I think Beth totally deserves to get back in the game, she's so nice and got completely robbed last season."

**Izzy-Eva "**Izzy votes for her fellow member of Team E-Scope

**Noah-Izzy "**It's for my buddy Owen, plus if she stays here the building will be on fire in the about twenty minutes. And if Alejandro an survive her with his sanity still intact, that means that he's a super human."

**DJ-Beth **"I think out of all the people here Beth deserves it the most for being so nice."

**Trent-Eva "**If she's put in the game, Duncan is going to have a hard time coming out with all his limbs intact."

**Geoff-Eva "**I still want to get back at Alejandro for kissing Bridgette, not cool man, besides I think Eva deserves a chance."

**Harold-LeShawna "**Of coarse my fair LeShawna deserves to get back in the game, perhaps afterwards she can warn everyone about Alejandro, that is taking into account that the might have already figured it out."

**Tyler-Izzy "**I'm not really sure who to vote for, so I guess Izzy, just to keep thing traditional with her returning again."

**Justin-Eva "**I am the hot guy on this show okay, not Alejandro. I saw a bunch of people voting Eva in the game and I think Alejandro wont stand a chance against her."

**Eva- 7 votes**

**LeShawna- 5 votes**

**Izzy- 2 votes**

**Beth- 2 votes**

"That means Eva is back in the game, Alejandro, Heather, Cody, Sierra, Duncan, Courtney, and Owen are in for a real surprise." Announced Bridgette.

"Yes, those losers wont know what hit them, I will finally win the million." Said Eva.

"Kick Alejandro's butt for us girl." Said LeShawna, who was somewhat upset about no getting in the game but happy about Eva getting back in and competing against Alejandro.

"That's all for this week, see you next time at our top secret finally location on Total! Drama! Aftermath!" said Geoff as the episode ended with a final barf in the bucket from Noah.


End file.
